The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dekorlina’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hensbroek, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely flowering semi-double-type Chrysanthemum cultivars with unique ray floret coloration and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Hensbroek, The Netherlands on Nov. 23, 2005 of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number 41418, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number 04.41621.03, not patented. The cultivar Dekorlina was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands on Apr. 12, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in a greenhouse in Hensbroek, The Netherlands since Jun. 1, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.